Three Strikes
by coelestis
Summary: She wasn't normal, but he wasn't either. AU, supernatural, SasuHina


**Three Strikes**

_Chapter One:_

_Room 666_

A hollow clank sounded throughout the silent room. The trembling form of a man in a white robe knelt below a gun. Bodies with pools of red fluid lay scattered around the pristine white floors and hung over black chairs like drying clothes. The waiting room that had a few people in it was now empty, as they had ran away out of sheer fear for their lives. The nurses and other receptionist, sans for one, were all dead.

"Where is he?" The young man practically hissed, hatred dripping from his words like poison.

Brown eyes frowned before blinking back terrified tears. "W-Who..?"

"Uchiha Itachi!" He screamed, jamming the gun roughly against the man's temples. Loud whimpers followed before whispers to some God. Sasuke nearly scoffed. He had once believed in a higher power too. When he was a naive child.

"He's i-in room 667 o-on the second floor."

Eyes the color of blood pierced into the man's before Sasuke smirked. "Thanks," and he pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered like paint across a canvas, except this was no work of art, but that of a determined avenger.

* * *

Thankfully, there were no hospital personnel on the sixth floor. For some reason, it was completely silent. The disturbing atmosphere caused the twenty year old to pull out his firearm and keep it at his thigh.

The hallway light was on, yet all the rooms he passed were dark, smelt of death and there was no one present. It wasn't until he walked to the very end of the corridor that he saw two isolated rooms, 667 and 666.

Standing in front of the dimly light numbers _'667'_, crimson eyes rotated quickly. He couldn't see though things, but he could locate heat signatures, faintly. There was only one and it wasn't in this room.

Making sure his gun was ready, just in case, Sasuke quickly kicked open the door and immediately froze.

The only thing in the room was a steel table, with a body covered with a white sheet over it. Deactivating his eyes, he numbly put down his gun and tucked it back into the waistband of his dark jeans. There were no machines, no tubes, no lights. The only light was coming from the open window, dragging the sunset in.

He didn't need to move back the sheet to confirm the body was his precious big brother, but he did anyway. Pale face, long eyelashes and angular features that were almost identical to his own stared back at him. His eyes looked sunken and his cheekbones more prominent than he remembered from all those years ago. The stench of blood was weighing heavily around him. He hadn't realized he had been shaking until he reached out to touch the unmoving body. Slightly warm, although that was rapidly leaving as time passed. He had just passed not long before.

"You're Sasuke."

Upon hearing the womanly, light voice, said Uchiha spun on his heel, gun lifted to face the intruder. An enchantingly beautiful woman stood at the door, long black hair almost blending with the inky shadows behind her and falling softly down the length of her back. A slim hand was on the doorway, although it was not holding her up. She looked at him directly with large inhumanly lavender eyes. In the light, they looked completely white. She didn't wear the typical gown that accompanied hospitals, so he figured she was a long-term patient in this mental hospital, like his brother was. Over her figure was a black tank top, an open white hoodie and tight dark jeans. Judging from her eyes, he figured she was here for the same reason his brother was - the same reason why he was almost put in this hell hole - their eyes.

She wasn't fazed at all with the loaded gun pointed to her cranium. Her sharp eyes noticed his muscles relax. She never missed anything. Never.

"How do you know me?" He asked, taking a step to the side.

She lifted her hand to gesture towards his dead brother. "Itachi was h-here for a while and he befriended me. He used t-to talk very fondly of you."

His grip tightened, "Who are you?"

Thin brows lifted. "Hyūga Hinata."

Noticing she wasn't a direct threat, he lowered his weapon and put it away once again. She looked pretty normal, side from the odd shade of eyes. He didn't even spare a glance behind him as he made his way past her into the hallway. "I suggest you get out of here before I burn this place down."

That seemed to get a reaction out of the young woman as she turned towards the younger Uchiha. "L-Leave here? I've never been outside this place before…"

A few feet from her, Sasuke looked back to her and contemplated to himself for a moment before pulling out his pistol with no expression, "So, it wouldn't matter if I killed you then?"

She had a beautifully clam voice and she was rather attractive so it was a bit sad to know she would no longer exist in his world after this. He pulled the trigger before she could say anything, but as the bullet was an inch from her throat, it was crushed as if it hit a bullet proof concrete wall.

Wide black eyes stared at the young woman across from him as she stayed impossibly calm. She did glance at the destroyed bullet at her sandal-clad feet just before looking back to him. Her hand lifted, and the bullets from his gun fell to the ground with echoing clicks. After, her small hand curled into a fist, and his gun rolled itself into the same shape with a sickening crunching of metal.

"Itachi said you'd be able to protect me and that I-I would be a great...asset to you in your quest." She steadily walked closer and closer to him, forcing him to take a step back and tense up on instinct. "He also wanted me to share this with you," and with that, she reached up to press her thumbs to his temples.

A jolt of electric pulses surged through his temple before a warm calm washed over him and a hazy vision flashed before his eyes. It sharpened, exposing a sickly looking Itachi with a somber expression in his dying eyes.

_"Sasuke,"_ his brother's voice was half as powerful as it usually was - how it was before he had been taken to this hell. _"Stay away from Madara, little brother. Live your life, build a family of your own. Be happy."_

Suddenly, the image was cut and the warmth he felt was lost as the long-haired girl took her hands back to her side. "Madara was the man whom visited your brother before his passing. I'm to believe Itachi was...murdered."

Sasuke stared at the girl with cold eyes. He already had contact with the bat-shit crazy Madara, and had been informed of the nasty betrayal that stained the government's hands. He was also told of Itachi's selfless sacrifice for his sake, his devotion to his baby brother and how he wanted Sasuke to live a normal life - a life Itachi could never have.

This girl…She had the ability to completely destroy his weapon and unload it as well. This was another level up from the eye techniques that Itachi and he had inherited from birth. This was different, more useful. He could use her to his advantage. He paused in his thoughts. This was Itachi's friend, which meant she must share his sentiments of peace and all of that nonsense. His big brother probably asked her to protect him, if anything.

Thin lip curled into a smirk. Too bad Sasuke was about to disobey his brother's wishes and kill everyone who had ever wronged his family.

The girl blinked her long eyelashes, which only created the illusion of even bigger, innocent lavender eyes.

She would be his secret weapon, the ultimate downfall of this country.

With a subtle flick of his wrist, one he doubted she had witnessed but by the way she walked on the side of him he knew she had, they were walking out of the mental hospital towards a sleek, murdered out Camaro.

Standing at the driver's side door, Sasuke looked towards the eerily silent building once more, red eyes spinning rapidly and changing form. The walls immediately went up in flames with a sickening shattering sound of glass accompanied with the stench of charred bodies and burning chemicals.

Hinata watched the building be consumed with a red and black inferno - she thought it looked something like the Devil himself could do - before looking back to the young Uchiha. His right eye was bleeding slightly, though it seemed not to faze him in the slightest. With a twitch in his jaw, piercing crimson eyes focused on her form. Her eyes widened. His Sharingan was different from Itachi's.

"Let's go."

Cop sirens, along with ambulance and firefighter sirens, echoed behind them as they sped off out of the parking lot. Hinata was too amazed by all the new and exciting sites that she failed to notice the dark, calculating look in the young man's eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I am still in a writers block but hopefully this fix can pull me from that. As of right now, all my fics are on hiatus :( I'm sorry guys. This one will be updated as I finish the chapters! Hope you like it!


End file.
